Juxtaposition
by Jason Thompson
Summary: What if Buffy and Xander were childhood friends...


Juxtaposition  
A Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fanfiction Story  
Author: Jason Thompson  
Pilamsega@yahoo.com  
December 28, 1999  
  
Disclaimer:Once upon a time there was a guy he wrote a story with characters and settings   
he didn't own, but he put a disclaimer on his story and that made it a little less illegal. BTVS is   
owned by Joss, Fox, Mutant Enemy, and the WB. I don't own anything except the situation   
characters are in.  
  
Category:B/X overall, F/X friendship and romance. AU  
  
Spoilers:None.  
  
Warnings:Uncharacteristic portrayal of Willow, and Cordelia.  
  
Summary:Because of certain difference in the Scooby Gang's past, their lives are changed   
drastically.  
  
Rating:  
  
Distribution:You want MY story? How nice of you, please help yourself, but if it ends up on   
a site somewhere, drop me a line so I can show all my friends.  
  
Notes:The idea of this story had been bouncing around in my head for a few weeks   
prior to writing it.  
  
Juxtaposition  
  
Introductions:  
One of the great characters in Science Fiction, Quinn Mallory, once explained parallel universes   
by using the example of a roulette wheel. Imagine if you will, (and you have to cause it's MY   
story damnit!) a roulette wheel with an infinite number of slots. Now, imagine each of these slots   
represent a different planet earth. For the sake of argument, the universe we live in, and call   
reality is slot number one. The rest of these universes could be slightly, or majorly different.   
  
Why there could be a Universe where Buffy never slept with Angel because she was insanely in   
love with Xander, or a Universe where Miss Calender lived. Or, Xander was born Alexandra,   
and SHE was the Slayer, with her trusty sidekick, Robert "Buff" Summers. Or even a Universe   
where none of these people are real, and are all fictional characters on a program called, "Buffy   
the Vampire Slayer" stranger things could happen. But for the most part, parallel universes aren't   
very different from our own. Just a reshuffling of the cosmic deck and new hands are offered   
with the same cards.  
  
Why, yes I am done shuffling the deck. Okay, you people are so impatient, and no I wasn't   
mixing metaphors, I'm just tweaking a gambling metaphor… Yes I am… YES I AM… YES I…   
oh just shut up, ante up and get ready, I'm dealing your hands.  
  
***  
  
1985  
Sunnydale Pre-school and Day Care Center  
  
Joyce Summers slid her daughter's backpack on the girl's little shoulders. She kissed her daughter   
on the cheek, "Okay Buffy, play nice with the other children. It's about time that you had friends   
your own age." Buffy's eyes still were cast towards the ground, she was frightened. "Buffy,   
you're going to be alright. You're a smart, pretty little girl. You're going to make all sorts of   
friends, I promise." She pushed Buffy towards the entrance. "I'll pick you up later sweetie,   
okay?"  
  
Buffy Summers walked towards the school with the other kids. She was the most scared she'd   
ever been in her four yearlong life. Pre-school, with all sorts of kids she didn't know. A little   
redheaded girl bumped into her from behind. The girl gave her a mean look, "You should watch   
where you are going!" She looked at Buffy, tapping her foot. "Well? Aren't you going to   
apologize?"  
  
Buffy looked down again, "I'm sorry, I'm just scared cause it's my first day."  
  
The redheaded girl seemed to soften, and another little girl walked up behind her. "I'm Willow,   
this is my friend Harmony. What's your name?"  
  
Buffy didn't look up from her shoes, "Buffy."  
  
Willow laughed, it was a mean sound. "Buffy, that's a STUPID name. You're stupid Buffy, and   
you'll never be one of MY friends." Willow and Harmony walked off, laughing at her. Buffy sat   
down on the steps and cried, she hated Willow, she hated her friend, and she HATED school.  
  
***  
  
Buffy had been forced into the school by a grown-up, but just sat in the corner. Three more kids   
asked her name, and all said it was stupid. Most of them stayed near that meanie Willow and her   
friends. Buffy just played quietly with her only friend, Mr. Gordo, her pig. Mr. Gordo liked her   
name, so maybe it was just Willow that was stupid. "Big… stupid… Willow." The only kids that   
weren't trying to play with Willow was a little girl with brown hair who sat in another corner   
looking at a picture book, and two little boys who sat playing with a bucket of army men.  
  
Outdoor playtime had come, and Buffy was once again forced to go out with the other children.   
She sat down next to a tree and played with Mr. Gordo, when one of the two boys who weren't   
playing with Stupid Willow and her stupid friends, suddenly appeared in front of her upside down   
hanging from the tree. When the boy made a silly face at her, Buffy couldn't help but laugh.   
  
The boy climbed down from the tree and sat down in front of Buffy, and then as his friend walked   
up to them, he called at him saying. "Told ya' I could make her laugh Oz." The boy continued a   
singsong manner, "I get your Twinkies now." He looked at Buffy again, "Hi I'm Alex Harris, and   
he's Oz. What's your name?" His friend, Oz sat down next to them. Buffy shied away at the   
mention of her saying her name.  
  
Oz looked at her, "Maybe she doesn't have a name."  
  
Alex smirked, "Fine, then we can give her one. Her hair is yellow, like Big Bird's, can we call   
her Birdy?" Oz shook his head.   
  
Alex tried to think of her name, when Willow walked by with her mean friends. "Look guys,   
Alexander and Oz are playing with Stupid Buffy. Three stupidheads playing with each other."  
  
Alex jumped up and got toe to toe with Willow, "Willow, you are stupid, and I saw you sucking   
your thumb in the park yesterday. Only stupid babies suck their thumbs."  
  
Willow turned red, "Oh YEAH? Dummy!"  
  
Alex got a smug look on his face, "Yeah! Baby!"  
  
"Meanie!"  
  
"Booger Eater!" At his response, Willow stomped on Alex's foot and huffed off. Alex sat down.   
"Stupid Willow, and her stupid, booger eating friends."  
  
Buffy looked up at Alex, smiling, "Thank you. My name is Buffy."  
  
Alex looked at her with a smile, "Buffy?" Buffy started to cry, the only person who's been nice to   
her, and he hated her name too. "Buffy is a pretty name."  
  
Buffy smiled brightly, "Really?"  
  
Alex smiled too, "Yeah, it's the most prettiest name I've ever heard, right Oz?"   
  
Oz nodded. "The most prettiest name, Alex ever heard."  
  
"See? Oz has known me longer than anybody too. Buffy, will you be our friend?"  
  
Buffy started to cry again, Oz and Alex got scared looks on their faces, "Don't cry. You don't   
have to be our friend. I'm sorry, we'll leave you alone."   
  
Alex started to stand up, until Buffy gave him a vice-like hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!   
I'll be your friend." While Alex struggled to breathe, Buffy sighed happily, she wasn't so afraid   
anymore. "But I don't want you to be Alex."  
  
Alex frowned for a moment, and then grinned, "Okay, then can I be Han Solo? If I can't be Alex,   
I want to be Han Solo! Or Spider-Man, can I be Spider-Man? I REALLY want to be Spider-  
Man!"  
  
Buffy thought for a moment, Stupid Willow called Alex, Alexander, "You can be Xander! Yeah,   
you'll be Xander!"  
  
Alex thought about the name Xander, "Okay, I like it, it's like a superhero name." That was when   
the grown-up said that it was art time. "Neat, art time. You'll like art time Buffy." He started to   
pull Buffy along by the hand. Buffy grabbed Oz's hand and they ran inside.   
  
***  
  
Buffy played with her clay, while Xander painted something. She didn't know what, but he kept   
looking over at her. Oz drew with crayons, Buffy sat next to the brown haired girl, while Xander   
and Oz were across from her. Buffy looked at what the brown haired girl was doing, she was   
making something with Popsicle sticks. She decided to ask her about it. "Whatcha makin?"  
  
The brown haired girl looked up at her timidly, and then looked away again. Buffy thought she   
was not going to say anything, until she squeaked out, "It's my mommy and daddy's house."  
  
Buffy looked at it, it looked like a house, and said, "It's nice, and I know it'll be a pretty house.   
My name is Buffy, what's yours?"  
  
The brown haired girl looked up, she was obviously as afraid of the other kids, as Buffy had been.   
"My name is Cordelia."  
  
"Hi Cordelia. I like your name. That is Oz and Xander," The boys waved in turn. "They're my   
friends, do you want to be my friend too?"  
  
Cordelia smiled a bit, "Will they be friends with me too?"  
  
Buffy looked to Xander, and Xander smiled. "Sure, we can even be a club."  
  
Oz looked up from his drawing, "What kind of club?"  
  
Xander thought about it for a while, then Cordelia spoke, "The 'We Hate Willow' club!"  
  
The other three children smiled, Oz spoke up, "Yeah, what do clubs do?"  
  
Xander started waving to get attention, "My mommy's in a club, they have meeting, they have   
a… a… Persedant."  
  
Buffy looked at Xander, "What does… a Persedant do?"  
  
"The Persedant is in charge, he tells everyone else what to do…"  
  
Cordelia then asked, "Who is our Persedant?"  
  
Buffy replied, "Cordelia can be, since she named the club. What do other people in the club do?"  
  
"There's a Vice Persedant, who is in charge when the Persedant is sick. And a treasurer, who…"  
  
"Keeps the treasure?" Oz asked.  
  
Xander nodded, Oz then said, "Well Buffy should be Vice Persedant, and Xander can be   
treasurer, since he has a Darth Vader Piggy Bank…"  
  
Cordelia looked at Oz, "What will you do?"  
  
"I don't know, I'll just be in the club, you guys need somebody to be in charge of."  
  
Buffy smiled, "How do we become members?"  
  
They all thought for a while, Cordelia spoke first, "Well, we all have to promise to be nice to each   
other"  
  
Buffy continued, "We have to have meetings, and a club house…"  
  
Xander then continued, "We have to have a password…" He leaned in to give them the secret   
password. "How about, Willow is Stupid?" The others nodded. "We have to promise to be   
friends forever, no matter what happens, even when we grow up and get old…"  
  
Oz asked, "Like when we're teenagers? My big brother is a teenager, and he is old."  
  
Buffy looked at Oz, "We'll be so old then, we won't even be able to remember this club."  
  
Xander then said, "That's why we have to promise to be friends forever, so we don't forget. Even   
if one of us moves away to the moon or somethin.'"  
  
They were deciding on the club's secret handshake, when a grown-up and a little blond haired boy   
with spiky hair walked in. They talked to Mrs. Lochley, the grown-up kneeled down in front of   
the boy, and said good-bye and left. Then Mrs. Lochley guided the boy in front of the class. She   
clapped to get their attention, "Boys and Girls, we have another new friend, like Buffy. This is   
William Giles, he and his family are from England, say hello to William, everyone." The   
children said hello, and William waved shyly. Mrs. Lochley led William over to Buffy's table.   
"William, you can sit here, it's art time right now, so you can draw something."  
  
The four founding members of the 'We Hate Willow' Club looked at their new possible friend.   
Cordelia, being the 'Persedant' decided to say hello. "Hi, I'm Cordelia," She pointed to the others   
in turn, "That's Buffy, and Oz, and Xander."  
  
"Hi, I'm William." The kids were all fascinated at the way William talked  
  
Willow interrupted them, "You talk funny, do all people from England talk like you?"  
  
The four kids glared at her, while William just answered. "I don't know, but my Daddy talks like   
this. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Willow, and you can just stay with Alexander, and his baby friends." She turned back to her   
friends.  
  
William looked down, Xander leaned over. "Don't pay attention to her, Willow is stupid, you can   
be our friend."  
  
"Really?" He smiled, "My friends call me Spike."  
  
***  
  
At the end of the day, Buffy and her friends waited for their parents in front of the school.   
Cordelia and Spike already left, Oz's parents showed up, with a message from Xander's parents   
that his sister was very sick and his mom couldn't leave her alone. His father was at work and   
couldn't make it home. Xander understood, Buffy asked Xander to stay with her, her mom would   
give him a ride. Xander stayed.  
  
Buffy sat with her feet swinging off her chair, "You have a sister?"   
  
"Yep, my twin sister, her name is Dru. She's got the measles, but she'll be okay. I got the   
measles from my cousin, and Dru caught them from me. But I'm not sick anymore."  
  
Buffy saw Xander's painting, he had worked hard on it even into general playtime, and had Mrs.   
Lochley help him at one point. "What did you paint Xander?"  
  
Xander blushed then held out the painting, Buffy looked at it. It was a girl with blond hair in the   
sun, the sun was smiling down on her, and the girl held a pig. "This is me?" Xander nodded,   
there were words on it, but she hadn't learned how to read yet. "What does it say?"  
  
"It says, 'To Buffy-- Love, Xander.'"  
  
Buffy blushed, "You love me?"  
  
"Well, yeah, you have to love your friends. And you're my friend…" Buffy kissed Xander on the   
cheek. Both children blushed.   
  
Joyce came up to them, and hugged her daughter, "Hi Buffy. Who's your friend?"  
  
Buffy smiled, "Hi mommy. This is my friend, Xander. Look what he drew me."  
  
Joyce looked at the picture, she looked down at Xander, "This is Buffy, and look that's Mr.   
Gordo," Xander nodded, "It's very good Xander."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Mommy, Xander's mommy couldn't come to take him home, can he come over to our house?"  
  
"We'll have to call Xander's parents, but I don't see why not. Come on, we should be going."   
Joyce took Buffy's hand, while Buffy took Xander's hand. Joyce led them to her van.  
  
Once Joyce had made sure the children were secure in the back seat she drove off.  
  
Xander's eyes opened wide, "Hey Buffy, do you like Twinkies?"  
  
Buffy's eye brightened, she nodded eagerly. "Mm-hmm, I like Twinkies."  
  
He reached into his Spider-Man backpack, and produced a pack of Twinkies, he held them up like   
a trophy. "I won them from Oz for making you laugh." After a brief struggle between his small   
hands and the Twinkie wrapper, the wrapper submitted, Xander handed a Twinkie to Buffy, and   
took the other for himself.  
  
Joyce looked over her shoulder, "Don't get too messy kids."  
  
Buffy never took her eyes off the yellow sponge cake treat, "Yes mommy." She took a bite and   
sighed in blissful happiness, she looked over at Xander who was chewing on the snack cake   
happily. After they finished Buffy smiled and re-claimed Xander's hand. "Thank you Xander."  
  
Xander smiled in embarrassment, "It wasn't nothin'. Buffy, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Buffy looked at him oddly, "But, I'm a girl, so I'm your girlfriend already."  
  
"Oz's older brother has a girlfriend, and he holds her hand like we do, and he hugs her, like we   
do, and she kissed him, you kissed me when I gave you the picture, so I thought we could be   
boyfriend and girlfriend." Xander looked at her waiting for an answer.  
  
Buffy turned forward, "Mommy? Can Xander and I be boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
  
Joyce turned around smiling, trying so hard not to laugh. "Sure honey, you can be boyfriend and   
girlfriend."  
  
Buffy turned back to Xander, "Mommy says it's okay, so we can be boyfriend and girlfriend."   
Xander smiled.  
  
***  
  
After a short while, the van pulled into the Summers' driveway. After Joyce let Buffy and Xander   
out, Buffy led him through their yard by the hand showing him the tire swing her uncle put up,   
and the little windmill her mother had put in the front yard, the entire time she chattered at him,   
Xander happily listened to her. She pulled him in the house, up the stairs, and into her bedroom.   
"… And this is my bedroom, where I keep all my toys, except for Mr. Gordo, he always stays   
with me. He's my special friend."  
  
Joyce's voice carried into the room, "Buffy… Xander…" She entered the room, "There you two   
are, Xander, we need to call your house so we can tell your mommy where you are. Do you   
know your phone number?"  
  
Xander thought for a while, and then remembered, "My phone number is on my back pack, so if I   
lose it, they can give it back."  
  
Joyce led the pair down the stairs and into the kitchen where Joyce picked up the phone and   
dialed the number on the back of Xander's bag. "… Oh, hello," She quickly read the label again,   
"Mrs. Harris… I'm Joyce, I'm the mother of one of Alexander's friends… He's here with me… I   
see, is she really sick? Okay, he can stay the night here if you'd like? Alright… Okay, I'll bring   
Alex over and he can pick up some of his things… No, it's no problem…" She took a pad and   
wrote down directions. "No, I'm sure neither of them will mind at all. Good-bye." Joyce hung   
up the phone and kneeled in front of the children. "Xander, your mommy said that Dru is pretty   
sick right now, she said that if you'd like you can stay the night here. Would you like to stay the   
night Xander?"  
  
Xander nodded eagerly, "Okay, I'm going to take you and Buffy to your house to get some of   
your things and then we'll come back, we'll get Pizza. Okay?"   
  
"Okay."  
  
Joyce stood up, took their hands, and led them out the door. On the drive over Joyce decided to   
ask a couple of questions of her daughter's new "Boyfriend." She would have to tell Xander's   
mother, it might have just been the cutest thing ever. "So Xander, how did you and Buffy make   
friends with each other?"  
  
Xander shrugged, "I climbed a tree and made her laugh."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She was sad, that meanie Willow made her cry."  
  
Joyce looked in the mirror at Buffy, "She made you cry, Hon? Why?"  
  
Buffy answered, "Cause she didn't like my name. She said it was stupid. But Xander stood up to   
her."  
  
"Well, that was very nice of you Xander." They pulled in front of the Harris household, and   
quickly piled out of the car. Buffy and Xander approached the house hand in hand, as was   
quickly becoming the norm for them. Joyce was right, it was the cutest thing EVER. They got to   
the door, but Joyce stopped them, "Buffy, you have to wait out here with Xander, I don't want   
you to get sick." The two children nodded and sat down on the front steps, Joyce went inside.  
  
The two children sat quietly, until they heard a tapping on one of the windows. They turned   
around and found a spotted Dru wildly waving at them. Buffy and Xander walked over to the   
window, which was opened slightly. "Hi Alex!"  
  
Xander smiled, "Hi Dru, what have you done all day?"  
  
"I played with Miss Edith in the morning, but I've been sleepy." She smiled at her twin brother.  
  
Buffy asked, "Who's Miss Edith?"  
  
Dru held up a beautiful doll, "This is Miss Edith, mommy gave her to me on our birthday. Who   
are you?"  
  
"I'm Buffy, I'm Xander's girlfriend."  
  
Dru looked at her oddly, "Who's Xander?"  
  
Xander answered, "I'm Xander, Buffy wanted me to be Xander."  
  
Dru suddenly smiled, "Buffy's your GIRLfriend? Ooooo! Alex and Buffy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-  
S-I-N-G, First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Alex with a baby carriage." She   
giggled and clapped her hands. Xander stuck out his tongue, and Dru returned the gesture. Buffy   
just blushed. "Hi Buffy, I'm Drusilla. Alex and I are twins, that means we were born the same   
day."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened, she had never heard of such a thing. "Really? Do you have different   
mommies?"  
  
Dru shook her head, "No we have the same mommy and daddy. The stork left my mommy two   
babies instead of one."  
  
"Wow! I thought the stork only left one baby at a time."  
  
Xander smiled and said, "Mommy said that the stork left her and daddy us both, because mommy   
had twice as much love. So the stork gave her two babies."  
  
"That is really neat. Hey Dru, when you feel better, will you be part of our club?"  
  
"What kind of club?"  
  
"The 'We Hate Willow' club." Xander said.  
  
"Willow is mean, she called Miss Edith an ugly doll. I can be part of your club?" The two   
nodded. "How do I join your club?"  
  
"You have to promise to always be nice to the other kids in our club, and we all have to promise   
to be friends forever, even when we're old."  
  
"Okay." Dru coughed. Xander's mother called from the other room. "I have to go, mommy says   
I should be in bed, I just wanted to say hi Alex." She smiled, "And your GIRLfriend too." She   
made a kissy face, and then ran off giggling.  
  
Joyce came out the door shortly afterwards, followed by Xander's mom. She kneeled down in   
front of the children, and Xander hugged her. "Hi mommy. This is Buffy, she's my girlfriend."  
  
Maggie Harris smiled, and waved around her son, "Hi Buffy. It's nice to meet you." Buffy   
waved. "Once Dru gets better, you can come over to play with Alex and Dru as much as you   
want."  
  
She released Xander, and stood up, handing him his bag. She turned to Joyce, "Thanks for doing   
this."  
  
Joyce waved dismissively, "It's nothing. Xander seems like a nice boy, and I trust my little girl."  
  
Xander looked over his things, "Mommy, what about Robert?"  
  
Maggie nodded, "I'm sorry Alex, I'll go get him." She ran inside and came back out with a small   
stuffed bear. She gave him the bear as she said, "Here you go." She looked back up, "He can't   
sleep without Robert, I gave him that for his second birthday, and I gave Dru a doll too." They   
heard Dru yell from inside, "Coming sweetie, speaking of Dru… Now Alex, you be good and   
mind Buffy's parents, and be sure to brush your teeth before bed. I'll pick you up tomorrow after   
Day Care, okay?"  
  
"Okay Mommy, I'll be good."  
  
Maggie smiled, "That's my little pooder." She kissed him on the cheek, and waved at them as she   
reentered the house.  
  
***  
  
Xander's eyes rolled back into his head, and Joyce couldn't help but laugh. He and Buffy were   
having a silly face contest, and Buffy was losing badly, but loving every minute of it. Xander's   
current face consisted of his rolled-back eyes, as he fish-hooked the sides of his mouth with his   
finger and sticking out his tongue. Buffy laughed at the face.   
  
Joyce watched this little boy, he had made Buffy laugh more in a few hours than Joyce had seen   
her daughter laugh in six months. Buffy hadn't been very happy since a drunk driver a year ago   
killed her father. Every time Buffy laughed, Joyce couldn't help but smile. Her daughter was so   
beautiful when she laughed, Joyce already liked Xander.   
  
He seemed a very happy child, and obviously was fiercely loyal to his friends. He stood up to the   
playground bully, even though he barely knew Buffy. Buffy made her own silly face, and Xander   
laughed in return. Joyce checked her watch, half past eight, Buffy's bedtime. "Alright kids, time   
for bed. Buffy you wash up first, then Xander can when you're done."  
  
***  
  
Twenty minutes had passed, Joyce tucked the children into the bed, turned out the lights and   
turned on Buffy's "My Little Pony" nightlight. "Good night Buffy, good night Xander." She   
closed the door to just a crack.  
  
Once she was sure her mother was gone, Buffy turned to Xander. "Xander?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm glad you're my friend."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Xander?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you be my best friend and my boyfriend?"  
  
"Okay." They laid there quietly, "Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah Xander?"  
  
"Do you want Robert? He used to be my best friend, but you are now, so you can have him."  
  
Buffy smiled as Xander held the bear out to her, "But who will you have when you go to sleep?"  
  
"Nobody."  
  
Buffy made a decision, the last gift her father gave her was Mr. Gordo. "You can have Mr.   
Gordo. If I have Robert, you can have Mr. Gordo." She handed him Mr. Gordo.  
  
They each drifted off to sleep, happier than they expected to be when they gave up their nighttime   
friends. Neither of them knew, but they had each become the most important person in each   
other's Universe.  
  
***  
  
A couple of weeks later  
The Osbourne Residence  
  
The Osbourne household was festively decorated for Oz's fifth birthday. Oz was the oldest   
member of the 'We Hate Willow' club, or as they were more recently dubbed by Oz's older   
brother Michael, The 'Scooby Doo Gang.' The cake was Scooby Doo themed but that didn't   
really matter to the children as they were being entertained by "Zippy" the Clown. The other club   
members were the only ones invited, as they were the only friends Oz wanted there, the rest of the   
party consisted of Oz's immediate family and his grandparents. The children sat huddled around   
the clown as he did one magic trick or another, while their parents sat and watched. He was   
currently working on a balloon Giraffe for Drusilla.   
  
Buffy did notice one absence, Xander had disappeared when the clown showed up, and had yet to   
come back. Buffy got up, and trotted off to find him. She found Xander sitting in the back yard,   
"Xander?"  
  
Xander turned around, and Buffy could see tears in his eyes. Buffy sat down next to him, and   
took his hand. "Why are you crying?"  
  
Xander wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt. "The clown is scary."  
  
"But clowns are happy, he doesn't want to scare anyone."  
  
"I'm scared of him Buffy, don't make me go back in there."  
  
"Okay, we'll stay out here. I didn't like the dumb old clown anyway." Buffy swung her feet,   
"Hey Xander, y'know what?" Xander shook his head, "I really like Robert. I'm glad you gave   
him to me."  
  
Xander smiled, "I like Mr. Gordo too, do you miss him at all?"  
  
"A little bit. My daddy gave me Mr. Gordo before he had to go away."  
  
"Where did your daddy go?"  
  
"Heaven. Mommy and I cried for a long time, then we moved away to here. Mommy says that   
she didn't want to live there anymore after daddy went away."  
  
"Oh." They sat quietly, before the other children came outside once the clown was done. They   
all decided to play tag, with Oz being it first. The game continued on, but eventually the children   
broke off and started playing in smaller groups. Cordelia and Dru played on the swing set, while   
Oz and Spike played with his new Nintendo that his grandparents bought him. Leaving Buffy   
and Xander to play their favorite game, the silly face game.   
  
It was no longer a contest, as Buffy was no match for Xander, but Xander would make faces   
causing Buffy to laugh. Buffy loved the silly face game, and so Xander loved to play it. He   
liked making her smile, even though he had no idea why. He liked making the others smile and   
laugh too, but with Buffy, it was different. When he made her laugh or smile, she would touch   
his arm or hand, and Xander felt different. He couldn't understand, but he liked the way she made   
him feel, and so he continued to do anything that he needed to do to make her happy.  
  
For Buffy's part, she couldn't explain her reaction to Xander any better. Xander could make her   
smile, even when she didn't want to. He could make her laugh when she would much rather cry.   
The best she could tell, Xander was the best friend she could ever ask for. Without him, she   
would still be the little girl sitting in the corner, always sad, and always being made fun of by   
Willow and her friends.   
  
Xander was so strong, and he made her feel that way too. Like she could stand up to Willow and   
her mean friends too. A few days earlier, she actually did stand up to her. Willow was picking   
on Cordelia, and Buffy called her a big mean jerk. Xander was the most important member of the   
Scooby Gang, and Buffy wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
***End Part 1***  
  
1996 Sunnydale High School  
  
Xander Harris had some serious problems. School? No, he had always had the help of Oz,   
Cordelia, and Drusilla who were honor rolls students, as a result, Xander was able to maintain   
what he felt was an amazing B-/C+ average. Home? Not in years, his father left when he and   
Dru were second graders, it was hard for them. His mother had threatened to drink herself into   
insanity, but Joyce, and the other Scooby's parents had held her and her family together. Home   
life was no trouble at all.  
  
No, for fifteen-year-old AleXander LaVelle Harris, the problem could be summed up in three   
words: Buffy Anne Summers. He had a crush on his best friend, she had grown into quite a   
beautiful woman. The girl he had slept in the same bed, wearing her Strawberry Shortcake footie   
pajamas while he wore his Darth Vader jammies, was the woman he dreamed of sharing a bed   
with in a very different context. He stood up to Willow Rosenberg and her gang of wannabes on   
countless occasions on Buffy's behalf.  
  
It had all started on Cordelia's twelfth birthday, she had a pool party, it was also the first time he   
noticed his best friend and childhood "Girlfriend" had decided to hit puberty. Xander walked out   
to the pool with Dru, and found her sitting by the pool in a basic black one-piece bathing suit that   
the memory of still stopped his heart nearly three years later.  
  
His thoughts of Buffy as he rode his skateboard to school, were what caused him to crash into a   
railing. Of course, Willow had seen it and laughed mercilessly. He looked up and found three   
friendly faces. Spike, Oz, and Cordelia. "Guys, how are things?" Oz and Spike hauled him to   
his feet, they started into the school. "Cordy, Oz, you're so very much the people I wanted to   
see."  
  
Spike laughed, they all knew where this was going, but Oz adjusted his glasses before asking,   
"What's up?"  
  
"I'm having a little trouble with the math homework…"  
  
Cordelia smiled, "Which part?"  
  
Xander looked at her blankly, "The math. Could you guys help me out?"  
  
Cordelia laughed, "What's in it for me?"  
  
Xander reached into his pocket and produced a pair of coins, "A shiny Nickel for each of you."  
  
Oz smirked while Cordelia held out her hand, Xander deposited the coins in her hand. "Fine,   
we'll meet in the library after school." She smirked, "You know the library, it's where the books   
live?"  
  
Xander looked at her incredulously, "Hey, I study, how do you think my grades are as high as   
they are?"  
  
Spike piped in, "The collected effort we put forth." His accent had faded and was barely   
noticeable, but he spoke like Mr. Giles his father who ran the specialty book shop Cordy and   
Drusilla frequented.  
  
"Good point." Xander was the member of the group academics came hardest to. His average   
grades came with a lot of work. The only one who had as hard a time as Xander was Buffy. His   
mind gripped back on to Buffy, and as he so often did came back to images of him kissing her.   
The actual Buffy Summers walking up to them disturbed his fantasies.   
  
"Hey guys, what's the what?"  
  
Cordelia held out the two coins, "Xander needs help again."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Yet another study party in the library for the world famous Scooby Gang. Could   
our lives get any more…? What's the word I'm looking for?"  
  
"Pathetic?" Cordelia asked.  
  
Buffy shook her head, "Weak?" Asked Oz.  
  
"No. But along those lines."  
  
"Lame?" Asked Spike.  
  
"That's it. Where's Dru?"  
  
Spike answered, "Working on her computer assignment for Mr. Anderson."   
  
Someone called out, "William?" They all turned to find Spike's father looking rather flustered.   
He ran up to them and dismissed the chorus of "Hello Mr. Giles." He received. "William, I need   
to speak with you."  
  
Spike look frustrated, "Right now dad? I have to be in class in a little bit."  
  
"I'm afraid this takes precedence over your studies."  
  
"This must be serious to be more important than my studies." He followed his father. The others   
watched, whatever news Mr. Giles had for his son, it shook him to the core. He came back white   
as a ghost. "I… I, uh have to go. My dad and I have some things to discuss." He waved absently   
at the others, and followed his father out the doors.  
  
Xander looked at him, "I wonder who died?"  
  
***  
  
Spike followed his father out of the school. "So, the council is sure she the new Chosen One?"   
He nodded. "Then what's next?"  
  
"We find a way to tell her that won't tip off the others. Bring her by the bookstore tonight before   
you go to that club you children frequent. We'll talk to her then." They continued out to Giles   
car, they had a lot to prepare for.  
  
"Dad, I'm not even officially your apprentice, are you sure I should be part of this?"  
  
"Of course, on your sixteenth birthday, the council will name you my apprentice, as is tradition,   
then your training will be increased. I wanted you to have a head start. Especially now, with a   
Slayer here to be placed under my care."  
  
"I understand." Spike had tremendous respect for his father, his father took great pride in his   
sacred duty, and therefore Spike did as well. With the new Slayer being one of his closest friends   
however, for the first time there were doubts. Serious doubts.  
  
***  
  
Spike and Giles sat across from her later in the night. Giles had just finished explaining about   
Vampires and daemons, and moved onto the next part. "Into every generation, there is born a   
girl. She alone has the strength and skill necessary to battle the forces of darkness. She is the   
Slayer, and she is you."  
  
To say Drusilla was shocked was an understatement, but to her defense, it's not every day you're   
told that monsters are real, and that you and you alone are the one who has to fight. Drusilla then   
did the first that came to mind, she laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Unfortunately, it wasn't a   
happy sound.  
  
Spike placed a hand on his friend's shoulder to calm her, "You guys had me goin' there. Between   
Spike's quiet, and your solemn face, I thought you might be serious." She chuckled, but it died,   
"You're not laughing? You're not serious, are you?"  
  
"I'm sorry Drusilla, quite simply put, you are the Slayer. We will begin your training tomorrow."  
  
Drusilla jumped to her feet, "This is insane, I don't have super-strength or fast healing, I'm just   
your average fifteen year-old girl."  
  
Giles stood and walked behind his desk, he reached into a drawer and said, "Catch!" Suddenly,   
he had thrown a knife directly at her, she caught it by the blade between her hands, only then   
noticing the blade was rubber. "You do have the reflexes naturally, the skills are also locked   
inside you, all you have to do is coax them out through training. Now go, enjoy the evening, and   
bring some clothes suitable for physical activity to the shop tomorrow after hours." Drusilla   
stood and left with Spike, before they reached the door, Giles called after them. "William, be   
sure to have some supplies, now that she's the Slayer, vampires will be drawn to her." Spike   
nodded.  
  
***  
  
Spike and Drusilla neared the Bronze, when she heard a noise, a shuffling of feet. Someone   
following her, and a strange new scent filled her lungs, Giles had mentioned with proper training   
she'd be able to smell a Vampire in a room full of people, she was picking up a scent. If the skills   
were already there, she would try to use them. She ducked them into an alley, and grabbed the   
cross Spike gave her, the maiden voyage of Drusilla the Vampire Slayer was about to begin. The   
figure ducked into the alley, and received a face full of Dru's fist. She stood over the figure, the   
figure asked, "Is there something wrong?" It was a woman.  
  
"Yeah, namely you, following me. Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Faith. Relax, I don't bite."  
  
Dru had yet to move back enough to allow Faith to get to her feet "Care to tell me why you're   
following me late at night, giving off a creepy vibe?"  
  
"I came to warn you." Faith jumped to her feet, "You're less muscular than the last Slayer," She   
held her jaw, "Good swing though."  
  
Spike finally entered the conversation, "Warn us about what?"  
  
"That a rather dangerous acquaintance of mine is in town."  
  
Dru just looked at this person, was she even a person, all her new instincts were screaming   
danger. Faith started to walk away. Spike called after her, "Wait, who?"  
  
"The Hated Childe, tell her watcher, he will know who I mean." With that phrase, she was   
swallowed up by the night.  
  
Dru turned to Spike, "That's a pretty neat trick, maybe now that I'm the Slayer I can learn it." She   
took Spike's arm and led him to the Bronze.  
  
***  
  
Faith watched the new Slayer continue on her way. She could already sense the ability of the girl,   
she was completely untrained and she was already strong. Stronger than she'd seen in at least a   
hundred years. Her two hundred-forty-one years, most of them as a Vampire had given her   
plenty of chance to see Slayers.   
  
While she was without her soul, she had killed quite a few Slayers, it was all part of being the   
Master's companion, now she was helping this girl try to stop the vampires. That was gypsy   
curses for you, makes things so much more complicated. She had been watching her for a few   
weeks now, her mentor, Doyle had known who the new Slayer would be even before the previous   
one was killed, so he had Faith follow her.   
  
She had friends who would no doubt become involved, but there was one who had caught her eye   
in particular. Although it was slightly personal, the Slayer's brother, Xander, he was cute in an   
awkward, fifteen year-old way. She was almost twenty times his age, but she had a crush on him.   
Unfortunately, he had a crush on another of Dru's friends, a blonde. Her un-life had just gotten   
downright complicated. She decided to see the object of her affections. And went off to find   
him.  
  
She found him at home in his room, she climbed as close to the window as she could without him   
seeing her. She had a soul for the vast majority of this century, and not once had she become   
infatuated. Sure she had seen men she was attracted to, but never had she thought of what they'd   
be like as a person, it was too dangerous. Soul or not, she was a daemon. She half wanted to go   
up to his window and try to get him to invite her in.   
  
She could see something special in his eyes, it might have been the reason that his friends all   
seemed to rely on him. Particularly the blonde, the blonde had feelings for him too, but Xander   
couldn't see it. Perhaps it was to her advantage, but why did she want an advantage? Xander   
suddenly looked up, she backed into the shadows further. He shook his head and stood up,   
grabbing his coat he left his room. She jumped down, hid behind a bush, and waited for him to   
leave his house.   
  
He had come to take walks at night, she hadn't figured out why yet but he always took the same   
route. First he'd go by the blonde's house, then it was off to the park near the college campus. He   
would sit on a bench for a while, and then return home. She would protect him, should any   
vampire show up to attack him, he would find himself on the working end of the stake. The   
vampire community had quickly figured out that Xander was protected; to touch him would bring   
the wrath of one of the most bloodthirsty vampires in history. Xander was the safest person in   
Sunnydale when it came to vampire attacks.  
  
She watched him sit there, well she had made one introduction tonight, what was one more? She   
approached the bench making some noise to alert him of her presence. He turned around at the   
noise, she smiled at him. "Hi."  
  
Xander smiled, "Hi."  
  
"Nice night, huh? Mind if I sit down?"  
  
Xander held out his arm motioning her to sit down. She obliged him, "AleXander Harris, my   
friends call me Xander." He offered his hand to her.  
  
She took it and said, "Faith."  
  
"Nice to meet you Faith. So is it true what they say about people with cold hands?"  
  
She looked at him questioningly, "What's that?"  
  
"That they have warm hearts?" He waggled his eyebrows.  
  
She laughed, "I suppose so."  
  
"I was just asking, cause your hand was like ice."  
  
"Sorry, I have a low body temperature. You know, it's kind of dangerous out late at night."  
  
"In a one horse town like Sunnydale, what's gonna get me, roving gangs of preppie posers?"  
  
She laughed again, he was even more intriguing in person. "You're not afraid of say, vampires?"  
  
He smirked at her, "No. Next you'll be telling me about the boogie-man or that the seven   
Gentlemen are coming to steal my voice or something?"  
  
She smiled, "You never know, I could be a vampire."  
  
"Well, if all vampires are as beautiful as you, I don't think I'll worry about it."  
  
If she had a pulse she'd be blushing, he was very charming. "You're a smooth talker Xander."  
  
"I try." He blushed slightly. "I haven't seen you around before, do you go to UC Sunnydale?"  
  
"Uh no, I'm new in town. I've been traveling a lot."  
  
"Really, where are you from?"  
  
"I was born in Boston, but I traveled through Europe for a while, I just got back to the states."  
  
"Wow, you have traveled, I guess you're a little older than me then?"  
  
"Maybe, I turned eighteen not too long ago." Well two centuries isn't that long in the grand   
scheme of things. Where was this conversation going, was she trying to seduce him?  
  
"Yeah you're a little older than me, I'm only fifteen. So, what's Boston like?"  
  
"Like most big cities, a lot of different cultures interacting and mixing. I liked Europe better   
actually. Especially Scotland and Ireland."  
  
"Wow, so do you still write your parents much?"  
  
"Actually, my parents have been dead a long time."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"It's okay. So what do you do Xander?"  
  
"Besides school, mostly just hang out with my small group of friends. We're kind of the school   
outcasts, have been since pre-school. That's what you get in a small town; you're somewhat   
pigeonholed. They're probably at the Bronze right now, we could go?"  
  
"No, that's alright. We could get a cup of coffee. Maybe continue our conversation inside?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
***  
  
Before they had realized it, it was three in the morning, and the coffee shop was closing up. They   
had talked about everything, Faith had told him a very condensed and incomplete story of her life,   
and Xander had told her everything about him. They had laughed, and Faith had found herself   
even more taken with this young man.  
  
She walked him back home, about a block from his house, she got the feeling they weren't alone.   
Xander interrupted her thoughts, "I had fun tonight."  
  
She smiled, "So did I. Listen Xander, I'm not going to lie to you, I've seen too much not to be up   
front with people. I'm attracted to you, but I understand that you have feelings for that Buffy you   
told me about…" Xander's lips interrupted her.  
  
"Buffy doesn't know I exist, other than as her best friend since pre-school. I can't live in a fantasy   
forever."  
  
They were about to start up his walk when three vampires jumped out at them. They didn't   
attack, giving Faith the impression that something was extremely wrong.  
  
A voice called out behind them. "Well, well, well…" Faith turned around to see him emerge   
from the shadows, wearing all black. "It's been a long time, nice to see you again, Mom." He   
said the word 'mom,' as though it were a curse.  
  
"Riley, I'd say the same thing, but I'd be lying."  
  
"That hurts it really does, do you know how hard it is to find out your sire has gone soft? You   
were my hero, even though you hated me. Who's this? My replacement, your new boy toy?"   
Riley circled Xander, appraising him. "Young, what fifteen, sixteen? Nice, you know mom, I   
think Anya would like him. Maybe you can share, I'm sure Anya would play nice, if she wasn't   
still recovering from Prague, oh, and loony as a fucking bat thanks to you. Another one of your   
hated children, what did we do to earn so much hate from you, mom? You created us, and you   
left Anya to be assaulted, and buried me. It took me weeks to claw my way out, and months to   
feed enough to recover. You buried me Mom, I still can't quite believe it, what happened to   
you?"  
  
Xander turned to Faith, "Not meaning to interrupt, but what is he talking about?"  
  
Riley's eyebrow rose in an amused manner, "Haven't told him yet, eh? Well, mom let me handle   
this." He positioned himself behind Xander and spoke right into his ear. "Where are my   
manners, my name's Riley, what's yours?" Xander was about to make a sarcastic remark when he   
felt a very strong hand on the back of his neck, "Manners are very important, especially when I'm   
holding you by the neck."  
  
"Alex, my friends call me Xander, but I'd rather you called me Alex."  
  
"Xander it is. Xander, your new friend here, is a vampire. Actually, she's a spectacular vampire,   
the scourge of Europe for almost two centuries. She's also my sire, but you see rumor has it she's   
gone soft. Living on pig's blood, helping mankind, when the last time I saw her, she was trying to   
bring about the apocalypse. Well, before she decided to put me six feet under. Here's where you   
fit in, she's taken a liking to you, which means you're about to lose your pulse, your reflection,   
and your view of the sun. But it's not all bad, speaking as someone who's tasted her goods; she'll   
show you things even a hormone-crazed adolescent like you, have never dreamed of. Why she   
does this thing with her tongue, that'll give…"  
  
Faith looked at Riley as if she were about to kill him, "Riley, shut your mouth."  
  
Riley smirked, "Oh, mom, did I upset you? You weren't going to tell him, not even about the   
tongue thing?" He laughed, "I'm sorry. She's kinky Xander, even for a vampire, half the time I'd   
find her hold up with Anya, but I digress. I'll tell you what, I'll come by tomorrow, we'll have a   
drink. You can have a glass of chocolate milk, I'll find some cute little high schooler, and I'll tell   
you about her fetishes… I might even throw in a couple of tips on how to get her to scream your   
name." He grabbed Xander's arm and looked at his watch, "Look at that, I guess it's time to go.   
Be seeing you around mom." Riley and the other vamps left into the night.  
  
Xander looked at Faith for a long time, she smiled sheepishly at him. "Is it true? Did you sleep   
with him?"  
  
"Yes it's true, but I was a very different person then. There are other problems too, problems that   
will affect anything we do together. It's a bad idea, a really bad idea. I shouldn't be around you,   
you're only going to be in danger if we were to see each other. You've got to understand, I better   
go." She started to walk off.  
  
"Wait, I don't understand, what's so horrible that we can't at least be friends?"  
  
She turned around, "Bad things tend to follow me. When I say bad things, I mean people like   
him. Do me a favor Xander; don't ever invite anyone in after dark. Vampires can't go where   
they aren't invited." She continued off into the night. Xander went inside and to bed.  
  
***  
  
Buffy lay on Xander's bed throwing an old racquetball against the ceiling and catching it, while   
Xander was lying next to her on his side. They were in the middle of a science experiment,   
attempting to learn the highest possible level of boredom two human beings could endure.  
  
Buffy tossed the ball again, it hit her fingers and bounced off to the corner. She rolled over to   
face Xander, "I'm bored."   
  
"So am I."  
  
Buffy came up with an idea, and implemented it. She began tickling him mercilessly like they   
had done countless times growing up. Xander had no choice but to retaliate. The laughing pair   
soon rolled off the bed, landing in a heap. Buffy managed to come out on top. She continued her   
assault, until Xander finally surrendered.  
  
"Wow, I think that's the first time I've won."  
  
Xander still laughing, replied, "No, you won a few times, like on my eighth birthday."  
  
Buffy adjusted on top of him, bringing more of their bodies into contact. "You actually   
remember the times I won?"  
  
"Well yeah, it happens so rarely."   
  
"I think it's sweet." She leaned down and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you know how long   
I've wanted to be right here?"  
  
Xander's smile faded, and a very serious look entered his eyes. "No, how long?" He reached up   
and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
"All my life."  
  
"Me too." Buffy kissed him. The kissing quickly became an embrace, and as Buffy frantically   
began to remove his clothes he said her name. "Oh Buffy! Buffy, BuffyBuffyBuffy…"  
  
***End Part 2***  
  
"BUFFY!"  
  
Buffy sat upright in her bed suddenly, the dream shattering around her. "It's after eleven, you   
can't sleep all day. Get out of bed, and do something." Joyce looked at her making sure she   
wouldn't just flop back into bed and went downstairs. She reached over and picked up Robert.   
Clutching him to her chest, she sighed reveling in another dream about her best friend. She was   
still working up the nerve to tell him, she finally admitted her crush to Cordelia a week earlier.   
For her it had all started at the Eighth Grade Cotillion, they had paired off together; Cordelia   
going with Oz, Dru with Spike, and her with Xander. Xander had looked so handsome in his suit,   
and she knew that she was attracted to him.  
  
It had to be more than a crush, because crushes didn't last two years. There was so much   
between them, history, feeling, they would work so well as a couple. If she could only tell these   
things to Xander, he'd understand, and she wouldn't have to pretend he didn't drive her insane   
anymore. Buffy quickly prepared for a Saturday of loafing around. Her homework was finished   
yesterday, so she had nothing better to do.  
  
She hopped down the stairs and poured herself a bowl of cereal. She ate it while she tried to   
think of what to do that day. As she ate her breakfast, the phone rang. Joyce picked up the   
phone, "Hello? Oh hello Cordelia… I'm good how are you? Yes she's up, I'll get her…" She   
turned to Buffy. "It's Cordelia."  
  
Buffy took the phone, "Hey Cordy, What's up?"  
  
Hey Buffy, Dru, Oz, Spike and I are going to the mall to screw around, maybe go to the Bronze   
tonight. Do you wanna join?  
  
Buffy smiled, something to do. "Sure, what about Xander?"  
  
Subtle Buffy, Dru said he didn't get in 'til late, and he's still asleep. You could stop by his   
house, we're meeting at Oz's around one.  
  
"Okay I'll be there." Cordy said bye and hung up. Buffy went upstairs to get ready.  
  
***  
  
Buffy walked up the steps to Xander's house, and knocked on the door. Xander's mother opened   
the door, "Hi Buffy."  
  
"Hi Miss Sinclair, is Xander here?"  
  
She smiled, "Yes, he's still upstairs asleep though. He stayed up late last night. You can go up   
there, and tell him I said it's time he rolled out of bed."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Sure thing." She climbed the stairs and came to the end of the hall, and Xander's   
room. She pushed open the cracked door, and took in Xander's room, his clothes from the night   
before were left in a trail to his bed. His desk still had his books out. Clocks were everywhere,   
his dresser mirror had pictures taped around the border. On the shelf above his bed sat Mr.   
Gordo, next to Mr. Gordo were two pictures; one of he and Buffy in Pre-school, and a picture of   
them from last summer at the beach. Xander had Buffy riding piggy-back on him and the two   
were laughing.  
  
Xander was snoring under a mound of blankets and sheets. One of his feet, and an arm stuck out   
from the bedclothes. Buffy approached the bed cautiously, she could see his Pajama pants and t-  
shirt from the exposed arm and leg. Xander's mouth was open and his hair was wild. She sat   
down lightly on the bed, and touched his arm. "Xander?" She spoke softly.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Xander wake up."  
  
"Saturday… Xander… sleep." Xander smacked his lips, Buffy smiled at his resistance to   
waking.  
  
Feeling bold, Buffy leaned down, and gave him a peck on the lips. Xander's hands latched onto   
her forearms. Buffy was caught, his eyes shot open, and said "This isn't Sleeping Beauty, Buff."  
  
Buffy blushed a deep shade of red, "I… uh… I mean."  
  
"There's only one retaliation for this." A wicked gleam shone in his eyes, Buffy started shaking   
her head trying to stop him before he started a, "Tickle Fight!"   
  
He began tickling her, Buffy yelped in surprise, and laughed uncontrollably. She tried to fight   
back, but Xander showed no mercy. She quickly found herself on her back, with Xander on top.   
He raised his arms triumphantly, "And still the Champion!"  
  
Buffy pouted, "I never win." Xander got off her, and she sat up.  
  
"That's not quite true. You've won a few times."  
  
Buffy was struck by dé·jà vu, "When?"  
  
"Well there was my eighth birthday, and last Fourth of July, and that time we saw that Tom   
Cruise movie…"  
  
"You remembered the times I've won?"  
  
"Well yeah," he smirked. "I mean it doesn't happen that often so when it does it's memorable."  
  
"I think that's sweet."  
  
"Well, I'm a sweet guy."  
  
Buffy ran her hand along his arm. "That you are." Xander looked down at her hand, then back   
up at her. Buffy smiled timidly, Xander gave her a somewhat encouraging smile in return.   
  
They started to lean towards each other, when his mother knocked on the door. "Alex, Oz is on   
the phone."  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
"No problem Pooder."  
  
Xander blushed, "Mom, not in front of people, please." His mother nodded apologetically and   
left. Xander picked up his phone. "Oz-man, what's up? I see… Yeah she's here… Sounds like a   
plan… Give me a while then I'll be there… Later." He turned to Buffy, "Oz says you were   
coming to drag me to the mall." Buffy nodded, "I need to shower, could you wait downstairs?"  
  
"Sure thing Xander, I'll just talk to your mother."  
  
***   
  
Buffy and Xander left shortly after Xander finished his shower. They walked over to Oz's place   
passing an old mansion. The walls were overrun with ivy and the windows were painted black   
and boarded up. No one had lived there in over fifty years, but the house wasn't empty. Far from   
it, it was a vampire lair. More specifically it was Riley Finn's lair.  
  
A man passed Buffy and Xander on his way to the mansion. He wore black from head to toe.   
His dark hair was spiked up and his black duster billowed out behind him. All in all he didn't   
look like something people would want to see in the dark of night. He knocked on the door, and   
was let in. He entered the large room of the lair where he noticed a young looking woman sitting   
in the corner watering dead flowers, and humming quietly. The man in black turned towards a   
sound behind him and found a man entering from the back room. He kneeled in front of the   
woman, "Hello Puddin'."  
  
The woman smiled sweetly at him, "Hello Daddy. I was watering the flowers. Aren't they   
beautiful?"  
  
"Yes Luv, they are. Anya, could you wait for Daddy in the bed room."  
  
Anya's smile turned lustful, "Will Riley make Mummy purr and scream?"  
  
"Oh course Luv, now scoot." Anya stood up and trotted off to the back room. Riley looked at   
the new arrival. "Good to see you again Angelus."  
  
Angelus smiled, "Good to be seen. It's been a couple of months. What do you need?"  
  
Riley walked to the bar and poured a drink inviting Angelus over there with him. Angelus came   
over to him. "Do you know the rules we Vampires play by?" Angelus shook his head as he took   
the drink. "Well, there are certain rules, we can't go where we aren't invited, we can harm the   
living unless they are protected."  
  
Angelus smiled, "Who am I going to kill?"  
  
Riley laughed, "Patience, you know about my Mother, Faith? Well she's got herself a little   
crush, and she's protecting this boy. As long as she protects him, I can't touch him. You, being a   
Lycanthrope can."  
  
"I kill the boy, tonight's the last night of the full moon, simple enough."  
  
"I don't want him killed, I want you to bite him, make him a werewolf. It'll frost mom's ass."  
  
"Ain't no thing. I've been looking to form a pack for a while. Got a picture?"  
  
Riley grabbed a yellow envelope, "Picture, address, where he takes his nightly walks, and a bit of   
his hair so you can pick up his scent." Angelus smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm   
gonna take a 'nap.'" The pair laughed as Riley went to the bedroom, to fuck Anya.  
  
Robert Angelus left the mansion after that. He had just seen the boy walking and hitting on some   
little blonde. This was going to be fun. When he had first been turned, Riley took him in,   
introduced him to other werewolves, including his mate Veruca. They had taught him how to   
embrace his nature. And as gratitude he killed all but Veruca to show his dominance. Now   
Angelus was on Riley's list of dirty job doers. He was a hired gun, he saw Veruca waiting   
outside for him. She stalked up to him, and Angelus kissed her roughly. "We have a job."  
  
She smiled viciously, "Who do we get to kill?"  
  
"Nobody." At her frown, he laughed, "We have someone we have to bite. All the joy of the   
hunt, just without the foreplay of the kill."  
  
She pouted, "That's too bad, killing gets me horny."  
  
Angelus pulled her to him roughly and squeezed, "We'll just have to have fun before tonight. It   
won't take much to find him, we have his scent. I told you it would be fun to follow Riley to this   
Hellhole of a Hellmouth."  
  
***  
Giles Bookshop  
After Hours  
  
"Faith you say?" Giles said as he went through his private books.  
  
Drusilla and Spike sat on his desk, Drusilla sighed "Yeah, have you heard of her?"  
  
Giles found the book he was looking for and began to thumb through it. He found a page and   
began to read. "Faith was a barmaid in Boston, who was turned by a particularly brutal and   
ancient Master Vampire around 1755. She left for Europe, cut a bloody path through the   
continent for over a century, so horrible were her deeds that she had come to be known as 'The   
Goddess of Blood.' She sired a man name Riley Finn in London, Riley was a particularly brutal   
police officer. Then she tortured a young student in Dublin named Anya, when she turned Anya   
it drove her insane. The three of them wreaked havoc into the 1900s. Then she seemed to have a   
change in heart, she abandoned Anya in Prague, then buried Riley outside of Berlin. She returned   
to America and has pretty much shunned her kind since then." He sat down at his desk after   
shooing them off of it.   
  
Drusilla, "So I ran into one of the most brutal vampires in history, and she does nothing."  
  
Spike stood up and thumbed through the book. "She mentioned, someone called 'The Hated   
Childe' do you know who that is?"  
  
Giles reclaimed the book, "It is a name that refers to Faith's children. When she buried Riley, she   
marked 'Der Haßte Kinder' on his grave marker. Since then the watchers have referred to him as   
'The Hated Childe.' Why?"  
  
Drusilla then stood up and looked over Giles shoulder. "She said he was here."  
  
Spike had never seen his father pale before, it was not a pleasant sight. "If Riley is here, there   
can be only two reasons. First he's finally caught up with Faith, or second he knows that   
Hellmouth is here."  
  
Spike paled also, Drusilla looked at them with confusion plain on her face. "Hellmouth?"  
  
Giles stood up, and removed his glasses. "There are places on the planets where mystical   
energies converge. One of these convergence points is a Hellmouth. The Hellmouth is the most   
concentrated, daemons, and other creatures of evil are drawn here. A vampire of Riley's ability   
could raise the older stronger daemons here."  
  
"So he's out for the end of the world?" Giles nodded, "I get the feeling that I'm gonna see that a   
lot while I'm the slayer. Let's get to the training."  
  
***  
  
While Giles, Drusilla, and Spike discussed Riley. Xander sat on his bed trying to figure out the   
last twenty-four hours. In comparison, he had it easy twenty-four hours ago. He was just a guy   
with a crush on his best friend. Then he learns about Vampires, and as though that wasn't   
enough, he's torn between two women. That might have been fine if Buffy hadn't kissed him. It   
changed everything. "My life is like an episode of Jerry Springer." He grabbed his coat and left   
the house for his nightly walk.  
  
***  
  
Faith followed Xander from a distance. She had completed the protection ritual this morning.   
She couldn't allow Riley to hurt him, not because of her. It was an old spell, that usually was   
used to mark someone before they were turned. She was using it to prevent such an action.  
  
She watched the aura of confusion radiate off him. Something must have happened since last   
night. She would ask him. Why did she do that to the boy? The best she could tell, in a short   
while Buffy would have revealed her feelings for him. She had thrown herself into the middle of   
this situation. Xander sat down on his bench she watched from the bushes. He looked up at the   
full moon. Faith watched and knew why she wanted to talk to him. She was falling for him,   
much like Buffy had.  
  
***  
  
Xander sat on the park bench, thinking over the day. He and Buffy were so awkward today. All   
he could think about was how her kiss felt. He knew she was thinking about it too. The second   
he started to feel truly happy about it, Faith jumped back into his mind. He liked the way he felt   
around Faith too. With Buffy, he felt safe, while Faith had danger oozing from every pore. Even   
before he knew about her secret.  
  
They were like two sides of a coin. Buffy was light, she smiled almost all the time, and she made   
Xander happy. Faith was dark, mysterious, she stirred Xander's passions. With Buffy he always   
thought of the future, growing old with her, getting married, raising a family. With Faith he   
thought of living in the moment, damning the consequences. They both made him feel wanted,   
but in different ways. He was so confused. He heard a howl in the distance, and a rustling   
behind. Then another howl, suddenly a snarling beast burst out of the trees coming right for him.   
  
Xander felt something pass overhead, and the beast was met by a figure in black. The figure   
rolled to their feet and met the beast with a spinning heel kick to the side of the head. The beast   
swiped at the figure, tearing their coat. The figure grabbed and threw the beast through a bench.   
"Xander RUN!" It was Faith, but Xander didn't have to be told twice.   
  
Xander jumped off the bench and charged out of the park. He didn't look back either. He'd seen   
enough monster movies to know if you looked back you'd trip and the monster would get you.   
Just as the exit was in sight a blur ran into him. Their momentum caused them to roll a couple   
times, they fell away from each other. Xander staggered to his feet but was tackled by the second   
beast. It snarled, Xander managed to get his hands around its throat. It knocked his hands away,   
clawed his chest, and bit him on the shoulder. Then the beast threw its head back, howled, and   
ran off into the night.   
  
He heard someone running, he sat bolt upright. It was Faith, she was beside him, "Are you   
alright?"  
  
Xander stood up gingerly, "Yeah, I'm okay. I think that thing bit me." To say Xander was   
frightened when Faith, who normally is quite pale, lost the color in her face would be a colossal   
understatement. "What's wrong Faith?" That's when Xander felt it, it started with sound. It   
could be likened to listening to the stereo at five all your life, then someone comes in and turns   
the volume up to fifteen. He heard heartbeats, breathing it was overwhelming. His heart started   
racing, he started sweating, and his blood was boiling. He crumpled in agony.  
  
He felt himself being picked up, "Xander I have to get you somewhere."  
  
Only one thing seemed to come to Xander's mind, he felt like he was dying. "Buffy…"  
  
***  
  
Buffy sat in the living room watching TV, her mother had gone to San Francisco after Buffy left   
that morning, she'd be back Tuesday morning. She was just settling in for a re-run of the Kids in   
the Hall when a pounding came at the door. She jumped up and looked through the fisheye, she   
found a woman propping up a guy who looked like he was convulsing. She quickly opened the   
door, the man was Xander.  
  
"XANDER! Oh my God, get in here." She pulled Xander and the woman inside. "Follow me,   
we'll put him in my room." She guided them up to her room where the woman guided Xander   
down onto the bed.   
  
The woman turned to Buffy, "Do you know where I can reach Rupert Giles?"  
  
Buffy couldn't take her eyes off of Xander. He was curled up in the fetal position in agony and   
she needs to find Mr. Giles, what's wrong with this woman? She snapped out of her trance,   
"Yeah, I'll dial him for you." She picked up the phone and dialed the book shop then handed it to   
the woman. Buffy sat down on the bed and smoothed Xander's soaked hair away from his pale   
face. His skin was freezing to her touch.   
  
Xander eyes shot open, and his hands locked onto her arms. Unlike this morning, his eyes were   
full of fear. "It hurts, Buffy. Please… Help… Me… OH! GOD!" He convulsed and curled up   
tighter.   
  
The woman came back in. Buffy turned to her, "What's wrong with him? He should be at the   
hospital."  
  
She walked up to the bed and sat down placing a hand on Xander's arm, he twitched at the   
contact. Buffy felt a sudden surge of jealousy, this woman dressed from head to toe in black was   
quite stunning, in a Morticia Addams sort of way. They heard the door open and Giles call to   
them. The woman called out, "Up here."  
  
Buffy's eyes hadn't left this woman's hand. She took his hand. Mr. Giles walked in flanked by   
Spike and Drusilla. Drusilla saw the woman, "What the hell did you do to him Faith?"  
  
Faith looked up, "I didn't do anything, he was attacked."  
  
Mr. Giles walked over to Xander and touched his forehead, "He was bitten."  
  
Buffy finally stepped into the conversation, "A dog did this? We really need to get him to the   
hospital."  
  
Giles looked at his eyes then took his pulse, "He's in stage two."  
  
Faith nodded, "That's what I figured, it's been a while since I've seen someone turned."  
  
Drusilla was near tears, "So, my brother's gonna be one of you?"  
  
Giles turned around, "No, he's not."  
  
"What's happening to him?"  
  
Faith stood up, "Lycanthropy."  
  
Dru's eyebrows rose in a questioning manner, "Lycanthropy? Like werewolves?"  
  
"Excuse me, but have you all gone off the deep end, there's no such thing as werewolves.   
Xander was bitten by a dog, we need to take him to the hospital for rabies." Buffy was angry.   
Xander might be dying, and they were arguing about werewolves.  
  
The woman, Dru called her Faith, put her hand on Buffy's shoulder. Buffy pulled away from her   
angrily. "Don't touch me! You don't know me, you're not my friend. You're just someone off   
the street."  
  
"I'm a friend of Xander's."  
  
"I don't care! Why don't you just get out of here!"  
  
Mr. Giles was suddenly angry, "Both of you stop! In fact everyone but Faith just go downstairs   
and wait."  
  
Buffy looked at Giles like he was insane, "I'm not going anywhere, and I'm definitely not leaving   
her alone with Xander, for all I know she did whatever to Xander."  
  
Spike grabbed Buffy's arm, she noticed a look pass between her friend and his father, Giles   
nodded. "Come along Buffy, Dru and I will explain everything to you."  
  
The door closed behind the children, Giles looked at Faith for a long time. Faith felt as though   
she was being judged. "You've been out of sight for a long time. Why come back now?"  
  
Faith sat down again and smoothed Xander's hair, Giles eyebrows rose questioningly. She took   
an unneeded breath. "I'm here to help."  
  
"Help who?"  
  
"Help the Slayer. Do you know why I did the things I did?"  
  
Giles crossed his arms, "No, that is the big mystery. You literally stopped in the middle of   
everything and left behind you're destruction and your Childe. And what you did to Riley…"  
  
"I ran into some Gypsies. They cursed me, with a soul. I felt so much remorse. I had to stop   
what was happening. I had been in exile, until a Daemon named Doyle took me under his wing."  
  
Giles seemed to digest this, "I guess that you killed the werewolf that bit him?"  
  
"No, I was fighting the other one, it bit him and ran off."  
  
"That's very strange, werewolves generally don't just bite and run off."  
  
Faith stood up, "That Bastard!" She began to pace angrily  
  
"What?"  
  
"He did this on purpose, because he knew I was protecting him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Riley had those werewolves attack Xander deliberately."  
  
Faith stormed out of the room, leaving Giles to try and figure out what happened.  
  
***  
  
Buffy watched Faith storm out of the house. She didn't hide the smile that formed. "Good   
riddance. I don't like her."  
  
Spike smirked, "Really, I didn't notice." Buffy shot him a look that could peel paint. "Be careful   
Buffy, she's one of the most dangerous people you'll ever run across."  
  
Buffy shrugged it off, "I'm going to go check on Xander."   
  
***  
  
Faith picked up the bottle, she took out a lighter and lit the rag which worked as a wick. She   
looked towards the mansion and hurled the bottle through a window. "Good Morning Riley."   
She heard the vampires inside move to try and stop the fire.  
  
Suddenly the front door burst open, Riley came stumbling out with Anya in his arms. He saw   
Faith, Faith picked up another bottled fire bomb. She called out, "You touch him, or any of his   
friends again, and I'll rip out your heart and burn it, you understand me?"  
  
Riley started to walk towards him, Faith lit the next fire bomb. "I'm not playing Riley, I may   
have changed, but I can still tear you apart. Remember, I beat you until you begged for death   
before I buried you. Next time I'll nail you too a fucking cross, and leave you out to watch the   
sunrise." Riley stopped, Faith hurled the fire bomb over his head into the mansion. She walked   
away.  
  
***End Part 3***  
  
The Bronze three weeks later  
  
Buffy watched Xander sit quietly across from her at their table. Couples were dancing with each   
other while Cordelia and Oz's band, "Scooby Snacks" played a slow song. Xander seemed sad   
and far away. He got that way a lot lately, since he was changed. They had told Cordy and Oz   
but no one else. Spike and Oz built a cage for him in the book shop, Spike, Dru and Mr. Giles   
were going to put the finishing touches on it tonight, as the full moon tomorrow. They wanted to   
make sure Xander wouldn't hurt anyone. Xander was having a hard time, and that Faith hadn't   
been around much either. She reached across the table, "Xander, you wanna dance?"   
  
As Xander was about to answer, Faith walked up to their table, actually Buffy didn't think she   
walked up to the table so much as appeared at their table. She was wearing all black, Buffy   
figured she wore a lot of black. "Xander."  
  
Xander looked up in surprise, "Faith."  
  
They looked at each other like Buffy wasn't even there, "Buffy." She mumbled under her breath.  
  
"I came to tell you all to be careful, I get the feeling Riley is planning something."  
  
Buffy perked up, "That being said, you can go now."  
  
Xander never stopped looking at Faith, "Buffy come on. She didn't mean that, stay, and have a   
seat."  
  
"No, I better go."   
  
She turned and was swallowed up by the crowd. Xander turned to Buffy. "That was kind of rude   
don't you think?"  
  
Buffy looked at him surprised, "Was it? I'm sorry." She gave him doe eyes and stuck out her lip.   
Xander melted and smiled. Buffy stood up and took Xander's hand, "Come on Xander, let's   
dance." She pulled Xander out onto the dance floor.  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms around and Xander enveloped her in his embrace. Buffy sighed and   
rested her cheek against his chest. They swayed to the slow music, Xander tried to forget that in   
a couple of nights he'd turn into a horrible creature capable of killing most anyone.   
  
Buffy also was thinking, about what would happen when Xander changed. She promised herself   
she'd stay with Xander while he was transformed. Even if he didn't know she was there, which   
Mr. Giles said would be likely, she wanted him to have her moral support and love. The song   
ended and the band left the stage. Buffy and Xander walked back to their table.  
  
The DJ came over the PA, "The first song is a dedication, 'To Xander, from Riley.'" Xander   
stopped in mid stride and scanned the room finding Riley standing on the upper level looking   
right at him. "'The time is soon, under the light of the moon, I'll make you pay for all she's done,   
and she'll be left with no one.' Boy Xander, this Riley guy sound ticked anyway, here's the   
song." The Guitar riff of Metallica's "Of Wolf and Man" pumped out of the speakers. Riley   
smiled at him and disappeared into the shadows.   
  
Xander turned and left for the exit, but found himself stopped by a strange looking woman. She   
had a strange smile on her face, and she held a handful of extremely dead roses. She held out the   
flowers to him, and began to circle him appraising Xander. Her gaze made Xander extremely   
uncomfortable. "You are Mother's new toy. Anya likes, perhaps my Faith will let me play with   
you someday."  
  
Riley approached the woman and pulled her to him possessively, "Come along Luv, leave Xander   
alone." He stepped right into Xander's face, and for a brief moment his eyes shined a deadly   
golden color, "Soon now boy, you'll regret the day our paths crossed. I'll have your blood for my   
meal."   
  
Xander stood up to Riley, perhaps feeling some of the wolf within him. "You want me, I'm right   
here, unless you're afraid."  
  
Riley shifted into his game face, and looked over Xander's shoulder seeing Buffy. "Maybe I'll   
hurt you before I kill you, take that little blond bitch into my bed and make her cry out my name   
while you watch. Maybe I'll make her my Childe, how would you like that, BOY?"  
  
"You touch her Riley, and Moon or no Moon, I'll tear out your heart." Riley smiled and led   
Anya out of the club. He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Xander? Was that Riley?"  
  
Xander turned to find Buffy, Cordy, and Oz all looking to him questioningly. "Yeah it was. He's   
coming for me, to get at Faith."  
  
As Xander stepped to the door, it swung open revealing Willow flanked by Harmony and Amy   
Madison, two of her Willow Wannabes. Willow looked Xander over with disgust plainly written   
on her face. "Well look at that, the freaks really do come out at night."  
  
"Willow, looking quite lovely in your hooker-wear. If you and the harpies will excuse me, I'll be   
leaving." He stepped through the group the other Scoobys following him out of the club.  
  
Willow turned to her sheep, "I hate them all so much." The other girls nodded and followed   
Willow to a table.  
  
***  
  
Xander looked at the cage, another hour till sunset, then he'd be a snarling drooling beast. He felt   
a hand on his shoulder. He turned and found Faith. "Hey."  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"The sewer system. Easy to travel in the day, almost no sunlight."  
  
Xander nodded, "Which brings me to why you're here?"  
  
She stepped up to him, and smiled shyly. "I wanted to see you before you change. Let you know   
you'll be alright."  
  
Xander smiled, "Thanks, I hope you're right. I'm a little frightened."  
  
"Do you want me to stay here tonight?"  
  
"No that's okay, Buffy and Mr. Giles are staying here." She frowned slightly, "You could come   
by tomorrow night though." Faith smiled again. They stood there in an awkward silence.   
"Faith?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I've been meaning to ask since that first night. Was all that stuff Riley said true?"  
  
Faith hung her head shamefully, "Yes, I was very different back then. When you become a   
Vampire, the demon gets your body, but your soul is just gone. I fed on a young Gypsy woman   
just after the turn of the century, she was a favored member of her clan. The elder cursed me with   
a soul, you have no idea how hard it is to do the things I've done, and to care about it."  
  
Xander looked down for a moment, "Why me?"  
  
Faith looked at him confused, "I don't understand."  
  
"Why me? Why did you start having feelings for me? Other then the werewolf thing now, I'm   
nobody special, hell I wouldn't even consider myself average. I'm just Xander."  
  
She shook her head negatively, "You're wrong Xander you're very special. You're the one your   
friends turn to, they rely on you, they trust you, and they all love you. I see it, Buffy sees it, they   
all see it. That's why you're so important to them… So important to… me." Her mouth was   
inches from his…  
  
That was when the phone rang shattering the moment. Xander picked up the phone, "Sunnydale   
Occult Books… Hey Buffy… No he's out front… Okay… No problem, I'll tell Mr. Giles before   
sunset… Okay… Okay, bye Buffy." He turned back to Faith who had walked to the other end of   
the room. "Buffy's gonna be running late." He looked at his watch twenty minutes until sunset.   
Dru, Spike and Giles entered the back room.  
  
After they recovered from the shock of Faith being there, Dru turned to him. "Ready?"   
  
Xander nodded and walked into the cage, Giles locked the door behind Xander. He turned   
around and looked at them through the reinforced iron bars. "Could I get a little privacy?" The   
others nodded and they left the room except for Dru, who merely turned around. Xander handed   
his sister each piece of clothing he removed. When he ran out of clothing, Dru pulled the shades   
to give him some privacy for the change.  
  
Inside the cage Xander sat down on the floor, no furniture and watched the rays of sun light slip   
away bringing night on its tail through the window he had a view of. It wouldn't be long now…  
  
***  
  
Buffy walked out of the school just after sunset. She had to stay after with Cordelia to work with   
their History teacher Ms. Calendar. She hurried to the book shop, Xander was already changed.   
She had wanted to be there before hand, but now she'd have to just stay there for the night. A   
few hundred yards from the book shop she ran into someone. The person recovered enough to   
yell at her, "Watch it!"  
  
Great, it was Willow. "Sorry Willow."  
  
"You should be. Where are the rest of your freak friends?"  
  
"Willow, do the world a favor and shut up."  
  
"Oh that's it, you freaks and losers don't tell ME, Willow Rosenberg, what to do. I'm doing you   
a social favor just talking to you…" She would have said more, if it weren't for the vice grip of   
one Riley Finn.  
  
"So, ladies. Care to be bait in a trap? Oh… Wait, you don't have a choice, so let's go." He   
dragged them off.  
  
***  
  
Dru watched as Xander paced in his cage, they didn't watch the change as it felt like they were   
intruding. He seemed to be upset at first, trying to break out of the cage. Now he merely paced.   
She walked up to the cage and knelt down in front of Xander. He growled at her, but she held her   
hand out. Xander inspected her, then approached her outstretched had. He sniffed it, and   
seeming assured that Dru wasn't a threat, lay down in the corner of the cage.   
  
Dru watched him with fascination. "Did you recognize me Xand?" She heard someone come in   
the room she turned to find Oz. Xander perked up and emitted a growl, "It's okay Xander, he's   
your friend." Xander seemed to respond but kept his eyes on Oz.  
  
"So that's Xander?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Oz sat on Giles desk, "Must be rough for him, I'd hate to be a werewolf."  
  
Dru nodded, "I'm not sure he knows what's going on. He seems to recognize me, but it must be a   
very base level. So who's out front?"  
  
"Spike, Cordy, Mr. Giles, and that Faith girl."  
  
Dru looked up, "Buffy isn't here, She left before Cordy and she was coming straight over?   
Something's wrong."   
  
Oz was looking towards the cage, "It seems you've piqued his interests."  
  
Dru turned back to her brother, "What do you mean?"  
  
Oz walked over to the cage, "He perked up when you said Buffy," Xander stood up at the   
mention of her name. "Maybe he does know what's going on around him?"  
  
They heard a crash out front, Xander started getting upset. Giles came in looking shaken,   
"Riley's taken Buffy, she's in trouble." Xander started growling loudly and bashing against the   
door of the cage wildly. The trio backed away from the cage, "I thought he had calmed down."  
  
Dru tried to step in front of the cage her hands in front of her trying to calm Xander before he   
injured himself. "He was!"  
  
Oz folded his arms, "Until Giles said Buffy was in trouble then he went nuts."  
  
Giles was in full scientist mode, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, Dru said he recognized her and every time someone mentions Buffy, he pays attention."  
  
Faith and Cordy entered the room by this point. "I wonder why?"  
  
"It's because he considers Buffy his mate."  
  
Everyone stopped and turned to Faith, Dru spoke up, "What?"  
  
Faith looked stricken by the subject, "He considers Buffy his mate. He can probably find her."  
  
Cordy looked at Xander who was going wild in his cage, "Can he?"  
  
"Yeah, he's probably imprinted her scent unconsciously." Faith seemed to be moments from   
tears.  
  
"Cordelia, go open the front door. William, Faith, Drusilla get some weaponry. Oz, start your   
van we're going to have to follow him. When the rest were ready, Giles stepped up to the cage,   
In a loud and slow tone of voice he said. "Xander? Xander, do you understand that Buffy. Is.   
In. Danger!" Xander seemed to redouble his escape effort. "Xander, you need to lead us to   
Buffy, do you understand?" Giles stepped up to the cage and unlocked the door. Xander burst   
out of the cage and out of the shop.  
  
***  
The Docks  
Pier 12  
  
Buffy couldn't believe her luck. Being taken hostage with Willow Rosenberg of all people.   
Willow had yet to shut up. Riley was coming their way, Buffy just hoped they'd kill her first, so   
she wouldn't have to listen to Willow complain anymore. She tried to refocus on what Willow   
was saying. "…If this is some sort of kidnapping my parents will pay you. This is all about   
money. And you better not touch me cause my boyfriend, Percy, is Captain of the Football   
team…"   
  
Riley got in her face his demonic visage showing. "SHUT UP! Just Shut up or I'll snap your   
neck like a fucking TWIG!" Willow burst into to tears, but she did shut up. Riley turned to   
Buffy, "How do you put up with her?"  
  
"I don't, she's been a thorn in my side my whole life."  
  
Riley smiled which was frightening as he was still in his game face. "Maybe I'll do you a favor   
and drain her."   
  
Anya walked up to Buffy and looked her in the eye for a long time. "She's in love with the boy,   
she's trying to take him away from my Faith. She'll cry and pout when the boy leaves my Faith   
for her."  
  
Riley smiled, "Really Luv?" He turned to Buffy, "Out to hurt dear old Mother, eh?" A wolf's   
smile crawled across his mouth. "Good." At that point they heard a struggle outside. The doors   
burst in and a beast attacked his minions. "Looks like your boyfriend is here. That means the   
Slayer won't be far behind. I think we better go Luv. They'll keep the Slayer and Mom   
occupied." He turned back to Buffy, "Give them our regards and apologies for our early   
departure." He pulled Anya by the hand to one of the rear doorways.  
  
The rest of the gang came in and battled with the vamps, quickly wiping them out. The last of the   
vampire slain, the beast turned towards Buffy. "Xander?" It approached her slowly, then sniffed   
her. "Xander is that you?" The beast then nuzzled her and rested his head in her lap. Buffy felt   
an odd urge pass over her. She started to sooth him, "It's okay Xander, I'm okay."  
  
***  
  
Epilogue  
The Park  
  
It had been a week since that night at the docks. Xander looked up at the moon, he had almost no   
recollection of his time as the wolf. Like a dream. He seemed to remember being worried about   
Buffy, but not well. He heard a rustling and picked up a scent. "Hello Faith."  
  
He turned to see Faith sit down, "Hi. We need to talk."  
  
Xander smiled, "Worst words in the English language."  
  
"Yeah, listen do you remember anything while you were the wolf?"  
  
"Vague images, not too much though."  
  
"Well the night on the pier you lead us to Buffy, you had imprinted on her… It's a trait of the   
wolf part of you."  
  
"I don't understand." Faith was seriously upset about something.   
  
"You're in LOVE with Buffy."  
  
Xander looked at her confused, "I don't under…"  
  
"You came to the defense of the woman your beast considers your mate."  
  
"That still doesn't change anything."  
  
"Yes it does, because she's in love with you too. I can see it." Xander's eyes brightened briefly.   
Faith took his hand, "If she ever hurts you, I'm here for you. But, you two deserve each other."   
She stood up, "I'll see you around Xander." She walked away.  
  
***  
  
Buffy came home after a long day of classes and hanging at the mall with Dru. She hadn't talked   
to Xander since the end of the full moon, but he was looking at her all day today in school. Buffy   
asked Dru what might be wrong and she said that Faith had told him something serious last night.   
Buffy was seriously worried about that. Faith might have told Xander she loved him, and wanted   
him to run away with her or something equally destructive to Buffy.   
  
She climbed the stairs and found her door cracked open. She pushed the door open, and found   
nothing out of the ordinary. She looked over towards her desk and found something. Her hands   
came to her mouth covering the smile the sight caused. On the desk was Mr. Gordo, with a rose   
and what looked to be a pencil drawing of her. She picked up the drawing, it read. "To Buffy,   
Love, Xander." She found a pack of Twinkies next to Mr. Gordo. She laughed, at it.  
  
"Hey Buffy, do you like Twinkies?" She turned at his voice, and found Xander sitting on the   
window sill.   
  
She crossed the room slowly, desperately trying to keep her cool. But she ended up fiddling with   
the Twinkies. "How did you get in here?"  
  
Xander smiled, "Your Mom. Did you like the picture?" Buffy nodded, she opened the Twinkies   
and offered one to Xander, taking the other for herself. They ate quietly, "You never answered   
my original question. Do you like Twinkies?"  
  
Recalling that conversation so long ago, she smiled realizing where this was going. "Mm-hmm, I   
like Twinkies. You win them from Oz." Xander smiled, she wrapped her arms around his neck,   
and smiled when his hands found her hips. She stood up on her toes, and kissed his chin. "Thank   
you Xander."  
  
"It wasn't nothing." Here it comes, they both held their breath as Xander continued the line of   
conversation. "Buffy, will you be my Girlfriend?"  
  
She smiled, "I don't know, I'll have to ask my mom." She surprised him by turning around and   
yelling, "Mom, can I be Xander's girlfriend?"   
  
Joyce stepped into the doorway, and smirked. "I didn't know that you two ever broke up, but   
sure it's fine by me."  
  
Buffy turned back around, "Mom say it's okay, so I can be your girlfriend. I don't think she'll let   
us have sleepovers as much anymore though."  
  
Xander smirked, and captured Buffy's mouth in the first of many kisses they would share in their   
life together…  
  
***After Thoughts or The Roulette Wheel Comes Unhinged***  
  
"Read 'em and weep." The dealer said as he laid four Kings on the table. The other players   
threw their cards on the table with disgust. The dealer gathered up the chips from the pot.  
  
One of the other players then asked, "So what happened next?"  
  
The dealer looked up at him in a confused manner. "What?"  
  
"Your story jackass, what happened with Buffy, Xander, all of them?"  
  
"OH! Well, Buffy and Xander dated throughout high school and college and got married, did the   
whole American dream deal, except for one week a month when Xander has a fur problem and an   
urge to bay at the moon. Faith never quite fell out of love with Xander and always stayed near   
him. Dru was the longest surviving Slayer in history, actually being allowed to retire at twenty-  
nine, she married Spike. Riley was dusted about six months later. Angelus, Veruca, and Anya   
just kind of disappeared, Willow never quite stopped being a bitch, but married a little Irish half-  
demon named Doyle. Oz wrote a book, based on his experiences in Sunnydale, and married   
Cordelia who became a hot-shot computer programmer… I think that's everyone."  
  
One of the other players snorted, "You're full of shit."  
  
The dealer turned to him with a smirk, "Stranger things have happened. After all, I'm sitting here   
playing poker with five different versions of myself aren't I?" The other players nodded in   
agreement. "All right boys, ante up. I'll tell the story of a different Drusilla, her boyfriend   
Xander, and their double date with Spike and Anya…" The dealer and his five doubles played   
poker and told stories until someone finally figured out a way to send them all home.  
  
--The End--  



End file.
